Waterdeep (FRC)
Waterdeep is a massive city in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. It lies along the Sword Coast, in the Western Heartlands on the continent of Faerûn. History The former Open Lord of Waterdeep, Dagult Neverember, once embezzled a large sum of money and hid it somewhere. Role in Plot Waterdeep is where the adventurers Alyf, Kyra Volcora, O'bahd Baxter, and Torrin Ghesh were first hired by the famed Volothamp Geddarm to locate his missing friend, Floon Blagmaar. After investigating a warehouse in the Dock Ward, they discover that both Floon and a friend of his named Ranaer Neverember had been kidnapped by the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild and the Zhentarim respectively. The next day, the group sold the valuables they had acquired in the warehouse, and resumed their search for Floon. A plan was concocted to use a paper bird to track him down. This led them to the sewers in the Dock Ward, within which they were met with hostility by various creatures and members of the Xanathar's Thieves' Guild. After some time, they managed to locate Floon, as well as an illithid and its pet intellect devourer. With the aid of Ranaer, the group managed to narrowly survive the encounter. After reuniting Floon with Volo, the latter gifted the group of adventurers the property of Trollskull Manor, a building he had previously purchased to write his next book in, but was willing to part with as thanks for their good deed. Within the house they discovered a ghost who eerily introduced itself as Lif, though its benign nature stayed its elimination. Eventually, Alyf and Kyra were contacted by the Emerald Enclave, and Kyra and O'bahd were contacted individually by the Harpers and Zhentarim respectively. Each of them ended up joining one of the organizations that contacted them for their own reasons, and each of them was given a task to complete for them. The morning after receiving their missions, O'bahd and Alyf ventured to Weirdbottle's Concoctions and later to the God Catcher to pick up and deliver the poison bottles to a woman known as the Black Viper. Meanwhile, Kyra and Torrin went to Felzoun's Folly to meet with Uza Solizeph, rid her house of a gazer, and recover her cat Fillipa. O'bahd was rewarded with 15 platinum pieces while Kyra was rewarded with a spellbook. Later that night, the four of them went to the City of the Dead to meet with Ambrose Everdawn and help look for the necromancer causing problems there, though they failed to locate them on their first night of searching. Government - Factions Numerous factions have either based themselves in Waterdeep or expanded their operations into it from outside its walls. Some are devoted to preserving law and order, while others are criminal organizations looking to obtain power and influence, though the latter is far less common. These organizations are as follows: Emerald Enclave An organization dedicated to the preservation of nature. Many druids and rangers fill their ranks. Force Grey A group of skilled fighters dedicated to enforcing the law of the city. They work for the city's government and take their orders directly from Vajra Safahr, the Blackstaff. They are often called upon to deal with threats to the city that the Guard and the City Watch can't handle. Harpers A group of individuals that promote good and preserve history and art. They also strive to maintain the balance between civilization and nature. Lords' Alliance - Xanathar's Thieves' Guild A band of thieves and killers. They are one of the few organized criminal organizations in Waterdeep, and are currently at odds with the Zhentarim. Zhentarim - Notable People Notable Locations Castle Ward * Curious Past: A curiosity shop run by a woman named Alitiya. She buys and sells interesting items with stories or histories behind them. * God Catcher: One of the many statues of Waterdeep. * Halls of Justice: A temple to the god of law and justice, Tyr. * Mount Waterdeep * Yawning Portal: An inn for adventurers. It is located on Rainrun Street. Dock Ward * Elsier's Hostel: A hostel run by halflings on Spices Street. It is connected to the sewers near an old Xanathar's Guild hideout. * Old Xoblob Shop: A curiosity shop run by a deep gnome named Xoblob. It is located on the corner of Zastrow Street and Fillet Lane. North Ward * Trollskull Alley: An alley between Saerdoun Street and Delzorin Street, just east of Windborne Way. ** Book Wyrm's Treasure: A magical book store owned by Rishaal. ** Corellon's Crown: A potion shop run by Fala Lefaliir. ** Steam and Steel: A smithy run by the fire genasi Embric and the water genasi Avi. ** Trollskull Manor: A manor and tavern in Trollskull Alley. It was purchased by Volothamp Geddarm, but was gifted to the adventurers Alyf, Kyra, O'bahd, and Torrin for aiding him in finding his missing friend. ** Vincent Trench's House Sea Ward * [[Field of Triumph|'Field of Triumph']]: A large coliseum located to the far western end of Julthoon Street where fights are held and city-wide proclamations are made by Waterdeep's leadership. * Lightsinger Theater: A popular theater among nobles and other rich folk. It has a dress code requiring formal wear to enter. South Ward * Phaulkonmere: A villa belonging to Jeryth Phaulkon. Trades Ward * Felzoun's Folly: A tavern on the corner of Sorn Street and Salabar Street. * Uza Solizeph's House * Weirdbottle's Concoctions: A potion shop run by a gnome named Skeemo Weirdbottle. Category:Locations (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign